


Cien encuentros fortuitos

by M_N_Penz, Saint Seleene (M_N_Penz)



Series: 100 themes/100 drabbles [1]
Category: Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii, それでも世界は美しい | The World Is Still Beautiful
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, 100 Themes Challenge, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Legends, Maids, Secret Identity, pearls
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/M_N_Penz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/Saint%20Seleene
Summary: La primera vez fue por accidente, la segunda por suerte, la tercera fue el destino.Cien momentos que convencieron a Neil de haber encontrado algo más valioso que una joya.Reto 100 drabbles, 100 temas.
Relationships: Livius Orvinus Ifrikia/Nike Lemercier, Neil Steinbeck/OC
Series: 100 themes/100 drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720156
Kudos: 2





	1. Presentación

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: Soredemo Sekai Wa Utsukushii y sus personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos autores.)

El destino los presentó con un accidente vergonzoso: Dos cuerpos distraídos chocaron, los papeles volaron y Neil Steinbeck cayó sobre piel dorada y suaves curvas de mujer. 

Sus miradas se encontraron, y para Neil no hubo momento más bochornoso en su vida que cuando ella dijo:

**—¿Puede levantarse, por favor?**

Una mujer acorralada contra el suelo, ¿qué tan escandaloso puede parecer? Mucho para él, por supuesto, que mil disculpas no le bastaban para recuperar la dignidad perdida. Pero la doncella, con su uniforme almidonado y un perfecto gesto de cortesía, se limitó a recoger el desorden del suelo, inclinarse para responder a sus disculpas y marcharse sin más, dejando a Neil, la mano derecha del Rey, con un poco de orgullo herido.


	2. Complicado

La agenda de Neil era, realmente, complicada. Entradas y salidas, caminar de arriba a abajo por todo el palacio para buscar al Primer Ministro, o para recordarle a la futura soberana de la nación que improvisar un torneo de tiro al blanco con los guardias de turno era del todo inapropiado. 

Y al final, más allá de la hora en que todos se marchaban a dormir, él se arrastraba de regreso a casa para descansar; así que fue suerte, pura suerte, cuando la encontró de nuevo en su camino: dos veces en un mismo día.

La reconoció al instante, porque había un toque exótico en su belleza aún ante las tenues luces de la noche, y pensó en hablarle para disculparse una vez más, o para preguntarle su nombre, o para cualquier razón que le permitiera conocerla y saciar la curiosidad. Porque la curiosidad era lo que movía su universo.

Pero ella miraba hacia la luna llena que se colaba por los ventanales del palacio, melancólica como la imagen de una diosa antigua. Aturdido, Neil se fue en silencio con la idea de que, tal vez, todo había sido una ilusión de su cansada mente.


	3. Historia

—Livi, hay un rumor que están divulgando entre la servidumbre, y que escuché esta mañana.

Frente a la mesa, Su Majestad Livius Primero y Su Alteza Nike Lemercier comían juntos antes de continuar sus deberes.

—¿Es un rumor de importancia? No me digas que se siguen preguntando cuándo aparecerá otra concubina...

—¡No! Bueno, ese rumor también ¡pero yo me refería a otro! Uno relacionado con alguien a quien conocemos —la joven se inclinó hacia su esposo, para susurrarle en una voz no tan discreta—. Dicen que Neil está rondando a una de las doncellas del palacio...

Livi casi se ahoga con el vino cuando la escuchó.

—Estás de broma, ¿verdad? No puedes estar hablando de nuestro Neil, es decir, el pobre hombre apenas recuerda cómo es una mujer.

—¡Su Majestad, estoy aquí presente! 

—No, no, es cierto. Lo confirmé con varias personas que lo han visto... ¿Crees que deberíamos preocuparnos por él? —le preguntó Nike, aguantando la risa al ver el rostro de mil colores del mencionado.

—¡S-Su Majestad, puedo explicarlo!

—Ah, que agradable saber que nuestro Neil está creciendo. ¡Este es el día más memorable en la historia de esta nación!

Ambos, los jóvenes marido y mujer, estallaron en risas a costa de su apreciado amigo.


End file.
